Rio: The Sorrow's Legacy
by YootisPoshil
Summary: Third installment to the U3 series and sequel to Winds of Madness! More secrets unravel behind the mysterious U3 serum and familiar faces return. Can Blu and his family overcome the new obstacles ahead? Stay awhile on this adventure and find out!
1. Prologue

**Rio: The Sorrow's Legacy**

 **A/N: Hey folks, Poshil here. I present to you the 3** **rd** **installment to my U3 series, and final conclusion to this epic tale. Stay awhile, read, review, and get ready for a heck of an adventure!**

 **Prologue: Premonition**

* * *

A forest fire would be an understatement to the current situation for the Amazon Jungle. From left to right is nothing but searing fires, animals running or flying away from the blaze in sheer terror, but most importantly, chaos.

The first sensation Blu could feel was a sharp, sheering pain shooting up his left wing and legs. His wounds were unbearable, but not comparable to what was on his mind. Nothing couldn't prepare our beloved macaw Blu to anything at the moment of the jungle's fall to whether he made the right decision or not.

"Jewel…kids…I thought I made the right decision…" Blu mumbled inwardly, further hating himself.

"Now don't think like that Blu, you weren't given a great selection of choices." A voice called out for Blu's attention. The macaw turned to face the vile cockatoo Nigel, the villain that plagued his life the moment they first crossed paths. It became apparent that this Nigel looked like an apparition from his point of view, an illusion in other words. Despite whether this form was the real Nigel or not, there stood the cockatoo before him, looking at him in a rather mocking manner.

"I must say I do pity you." Nigel went on as he paced around Blu rather casually. "Having to live with that guilt, something I've dealt with the moment I made the deal with Majin."

"Shut up Nigel." Blu growled. "You don't have that right to compare me with your life you narcissistic monster."

"My my, still have some fight in you." Nigel chucked. "I do commend your spirit, but don't bother biting more than what you can chew, given in your current…predicament."

Blu signed in disbelief as he knew it was pointless to continue. The tribes are scattered, his home is in cinders, and now his moral beliefs shattered; worst, his life seem liked it's gone from the world of the living in his present position.

"So much pain for you my friend, all because of your family history. And I too have my share of pain. Thanks to you, I've lost everything because you were foolish enough to submit to that black hearted fiend." Nigel growled, stepping forward and taking hold of Blu's beak with his talon. Blu feebly watched in terror as he locked eyes with the deranged bird. Although a figment of his imagination, Blu could feel his beak being squeezed in Nigel's talon. But instead of seeing malice, Blu finds a rather empty look in Nigel's eyes.

"But like Kroh, I too lost my hatred for you over the course of time. At this point, you're not really worth my time." Nigel signed, releasing his group on Blu.

"What are you doing now?" Blu demanded as he sagged weakly against a rock to get a view of the distraught Cockatoo.

"Preparing for the final curtain call." Nigel proclaimed. "I do bid you good luck for the upcoming battle ahead. Now farewell Blu. May you find peace in this blazing world you call home."

And just like that, Blu watched helplessly as Nigel sets off to the crimson sky, never to be seen or heard ever again.

Every cell in Blu's mind wanted to get Nigel after all he did years ago. Unfortunately his body was beyond exhausted to even lift a wing. And just like Nigel said, the hatred for him burned away a long time ago. In fact, Blu never hated Nigel from the beginning. Blu sat there laughing weakly on how or why he had a feud with Nigel from the start.

The humor soon faded for Blu as he felt his lungs burn with pain from the scorching fumes of a nearby fire. Before he knew it, he slowly fell into a state of unconsciousness with the last image of a lone figure slowly making its way towards him.

"I'm just glad…you're safe…" Blu said in his last thought before his fatigue engulfed his mind. With no more thoughts to sustain his consciousness, Blu faints from exhaustion.

 _Safe? Blu, what you've done has put you FAR from safe. I'll continue my tribe's legacy, and shall wipe you, the Blue Macaws, Red Macaws, ALL the macaws off this world for plaguing this land with the U3 projects, the experiments, my pain…This is not a threat, this is a promise…_

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this prologue. Chapter 1 will be up later this week. As always, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**

 **Other news, if you writers/readers out there are avid gamers, you can join my sessions of Team Fortress 2(FPS) or Starcraft 2 Wings of Liberty (RTS). Both games are free, can't complain there. Any questions on anything, contact me via PM or Steam.**

 **Characters excluding Ray, Kroh, Majin, and Crexis belong to Blue Sky Studios.**

 **Ray, Kroh, and Majin belong to YootisPoshil**

 **Crexis belongs to Crexis the Purple Macaw.**


	2. Chapter 1: Returning Faces

**Chapter 1: Returning Faces**

* * *

 **A/N: And now we're in Chapter 1 folks! So I'm going on a different angle with this series. Chapters will be slightly shorter, but that also means I'll be updating more often. If you notice I haven't updated in awhile, it means either I'm procrastinating or making an extra long chapter. Well enough of that, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Previously on Winds of Madness; our favorite macaws Blu, Jewel, and the rest of the Blue Spix Macaw tribe of the Amazon Jungle clashed heads with the Majini Bat tribe, a menacing group of bats bent on taking over the Amazon Jungle. The tribe was lead by Majin the Hybrid Macaw and the mysterious Osmund later revealed to being Nigel the Cockatoo.

The Majini's motive to the macaws initially started with the Majini Bats vowing vengeance for all the wrong the bats felt was brought to them many years ago. And they claimed that the jungle was rightfully theirs. By uniting all the jungle's tribes, Blu and his fellow macaws banded together to rid the bats off the jungle grounds, or so they thought. It was later revealed the true motive was far beyond what to be expected.

Despite their valiant efforts off thwarting Majin and the bats' plans, Blu and his allies couldn't find any answers to the many questions revealing their true intentions and the mystery behind the root of the problem, the Unique Genetics Researcher's U-3 Serum.

During Blu's adventures, he and his family reunited with their recently acquired friend Ray and Ray's adopted son Crexis, the first purple macaw to ever exist.

Majin, the second in command of the Majini Tribe later revealed himself of being another purple macaw much like Crexis, which in reality, he was hiding his true form; a vicious and powerful serpent capable of moving great speeds and bearing great strength.

Majin eventually succumbed to his supposed death, but at the price of Ray's sacrifice in saving Blu's family, whom at the time were teetering over a long drop over a waterfall leading to a quick death.

Heartbroken from the passing of his father, Crexis sent off to seek answers on why these events occurred in this kind of fashion. However, Crexis's methods in finding the truth weren't exactly agreeable to the Blue Spix Macaw tribe, especially in the beginning he was viewed as an inside bird for the Majini Tribe.

Ignoring the dangers that would befall him eventually, Crexis found his answers, but doing so led to more grief as he learned his origins of being nothing more than a failed experiment during the trial reports of a U3 demonstration.

He didn't let this revelation stop him as the young macaw made a last stand against Majin when he set off to disable a doomsday device created by Majin and his remaining bats, which was built to wipe out the Amazon Jungle and its inhabitants.

Crexis succeeds in stopping the machine, at the cost of his life from the overwhelming power the machine transmitted.

Today, we return to the family of our beloved macaws after these events and surprisingly, they've overcome the lost and pain from the recent events. Now returning to their normal lives like before, we catch up to Blu and his family as they embark on a much needed family vacation.

* * *

"Daaaaaad…do we HAVE to leave right away?" Blu's youngest son Tiago complained.

"Why stay any longer? The Amazon isn't going anywhere." Blu responded to his son's complaints.

"But we've made plans to hang out with our friends!" Carla added.

"Your father's right, we could use some time away from the jungle to visit our friends and family back at Rio."

The two children turned around to face their mother Jewel accompanied by their other sibling Bia.

"And don't worry, we'll get back as soon as we can. We'll just say hi to Linda and Tulio, visit Raphael's family, stop by Nico and Pedro's place, then we'll get back before you know it!" Blu reassured.

With their plans set, the family finished their last minute preparations for departure and take off to Eduardo's hollow to bid a farewell before returning back to their previous abode in Rio.

The instant the family of macaws arrived at Eduardo's living quarters, all five macaws were scooped up in a great hug by the friendly and always cheerful Aunt Mimi. Pleasantries aside, Mimi knew of their plans and wasted no time for them to meet her brother Eduardo.

"So the family decides to return back to Rio huh?" Eduardo stated as he finished his rounds from hugging each member of the Gunderson family.

"Yes sir. Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can." Blu replied.

"No rush my boy. Just try to make sure you return my precious Jewel and 'gems' back unharmed."

"Of course."

"Bye Dad. See you in a week." Jewel said while giving one last hug to her father.

The flight back to Rio proved somewhat troublesome as Blu and his family sought shelter from an incoming storm. Luckily for them, Bia spotted an abandoned warehouse during their course back to Rio.

The macaws swooped down towards the warehouse and took shelter in the run down building. Although crumbling, the warehouse held one small room, in perfect condition to last the storm. Blu led his family into the lonely room and set up sleeping arrangements accordingly. It didn't take long for the macaws to settle down and rest up after a long flight.

"Huh." Blu pondered as he observed his surroundings.

"What's up dear?" Jewel asked in curiosity. She quickly joined up with her mate after tucking away the three kids to bed, wondering what Blu was staring at in the empty space near their sleeping arrangements.

"Check out this spot. Someone's been here before." Blu pointing out bits of what appear to be leftovers of food and dried stains of what appeared to be blood.

"You're right."

"And recently too."

"Should we do some nightwatch?" Jewel suggested.

"Absolutely. I'll take first watch."

"Okay. Wake me up as soon as something seems off."

Blu nodded as he poises himself for a long night.

What seemed of felt like hours actually turned out be only one hour as Blu poked aimlessly at the ground in boredom. The storm outside subsided to a gentle shower of rain, which further to tire Blu out upon hearing the comforting sounds of the rain making its way down to earth.

"Keep it together Tyler. You still have 3 hours." Blu thought in hopes of keeping his mind awake. Throughout the night, nothing remotely close to a threat appeared anywhere in the room he and his family were staying in.

Feeling the urge to get his mind working without falling asleep, Blu decided to check out more of the room for something to pique his interests.

It didn't take too long for something interesting to show up as Blu stumbles across another room connected to the current one his family is residing in. Blu quietly flies into the new room, appearing to be some kind of office for management. The room was empty, minus a single chair and desk beside a dusty window.

Blu flew over to the desk to spot several crumbling documents, all which are too old and illegible to read. The macaw continued his search for anything of interest, and spotted what appeared to be broken beakers, the same kind used in chemistry sets Blu recalled back when Linda used to be into science.

He poked around the broken bits of glass for a label or some kind to identify what the beaker used to contain. A single piece of paper was etched to a section of the beaker, Blu finally acquiring the needed info on what the beaker held.

Blu quickly read the label, and felt his heart skip a beat as the beaker read: "U3 Proxy Spore #5. Amazon Sample."

"What is this thing for?" Blu thought. His absent thoughts got the best of him as a falling piece of debris startled Blu from above.

From above, a creature hanging upside down with two glowing eyes gazed at Blu with a friendly sight, which immediately calmed Blu as he lowered his guard.

"Sorry Blu, bats like sleeping like this without being disturbed." The creature chuckled lightly.

"My apologies for intruding." Blu said as he backed away for the familiar face to hop on down from his sleeping position. "Good to see you again Exsirec."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all I can deliver folks. Until then, take care!- Poshil**

 **Characters excluding Ray, Majin, Exsirec, and Osmund belong to Blue Sky Studios.**

 **Names listed from the excluded list belong to YootisPoshil.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Ill Omen

**Chapter 2: An Ill Omen**

* * *

After stepping aside for the hovering bat to land comfortably, Blu greets Exsirec with a small hug. The bat didn't seem bothered by the friendly gesture, rather pleased for the welcoming instead of being met with a glare or threat.

Blu opened up with the typical questions like how things have been and such. In response, Exsirec went on how events were for him and his tribe after the Majini Wars.

Since Majin and Nigel's disappearance, Exsirec took charge of the Majini tribe. He went on how difficult it was to reunite and rebuild the scattered tribe. But after 2 years of hard work, the Majini tribe is back to its prime, with a new vision of making peace with the other macaw tribes.

"That's great! I'm just thankful we can finally live in the Amazon without any fighting." Blu praising Exsirec for the bat's leadership.

"Yeah. But what I'm surprised is what are you and your family doing here? Don't you have a home back at Eduardo's flock?" Exsirec asked.

Blu chuckled lightly as he forgot to share his side of life. He explained to the bat his plans to return to Rio for a small vacation with his family. Since the storm hit the area, Blu led his family to shelter for the night or until the storm passes. Blu also shared his trip plans and friends residing in Rio to Exsirec, which seemed to add interest to Exsirec as the bat never travelled to Rio before.

During his explanation on why Blu was at the warehouse, the macaw quickly redirected the question to the bat on why HE was in the warehouse.

In Exsirec's response, he went out for some food when the storm came by. The bat stumbled across this warehouse and thought it would suit him to stay safe for the time being.

"Well I guess that explains everything." Blu stated after listening to Exsirec's explanation.

"Anyway it's getting late. I assure you no trouble lurks in this building. You can rest easy with your Jewel and kids." Exsirec assured.

Blu nodded and readied himself to return back to the room where his family is resting when another thought crossed his mind. The beaker label still bothered him considering the U3 logo was etched to it.

"Hey Exsirec, do you know what this is?" Blu asked the bat as he handed Exsirec the small piece of paper from the broken beaker.

After close examination of the label, Exsirec slowly nodded as he faced Blu with a serious gaze.

"The U3 Proxy Project. I read something on this before."

"You did?"

"Indeed. What I'm about to share will be too confusing for your friends and family to understand. But even so, you must promise me to not share anything on what I'm about to tell you either way." Exsirec insisted.

"Fair enough."

"To start, I better share my true background. In truth, I'm a U3 experiment much like Majin and Solaris."

This piece of news already threw Blu in shock. But the macaw wasn't fully prepared to what other secrets Exsirec held.

"The U3 Proxy project is a branch in the U Genetics Research Foundation, originally formed to help cure the Amazon Jungle from an unknown disease that was spread through the plant's pollen, or spores dubbed by the researchers. These spores posed a serious threat to whoever lived in or near the Amazon Jungle."

Blu took in the story like a fairy tale. A disease in the Amazon sounds a bit outlandish considering he or any of the inhabitants living there haven't caught anything of the sort.

"It's said a victim contracting the illness passes away in such a horrible manner. Their physical body breaks down from the inside out. The disease itself essentially eats the host from within until there's nothing left, but that also inspired the U3 production of the serum. As you know, the U3 serum was created to help injured folks and more importantly, fix and regenerate broken or lost limbs. But there was a slight hiccup during the testing."

"Hiccup?"

"The serum did cure those who made contact with the spores. It also cleansed the jungle of the spores entirely, or so the project team thought. In some ironic twist, the serum failed and strengthen those spores rather than eliminating them within the Amazon Jungle. Although the spores couldn't be killed, at least they were treated. And that brings me to this department, the guinea pigs. The U3 researchers started testing out new samples of the U3 to serve as not only vaccines, but to create new breeds of animals immune to the spores. Of course the formula fails, creating half breeds like me, Majin, Crexis, Kimeo, Solaris, the list goes on."

"Kimeo?"

"Correct, she was the purple macaw that took away Solaris's life."

"Oh, I remember now." Blu recalling the events back at Plume Rock when he and Exsirec set off to rescue Crexis and Carla from Nigel's clutches.

"But that's all I can tell you so far about the project and the U3 entirely. If I had any more info, I would've shared it."

"Thanks. I think I got the gist of it.

"That's good. Because there's something else I need to share."

Exsirec walked away from Blu to face the water stained window as the storm slowly subsides, the dark clouds still lingering in the sky as the bat pondered on his choice of words.

"My real name isn't Exsirec."

"Alright." Blu replied in confusion. "And that's important how?"

"Take Exsirec, remove the X and rearrange the letters."

Blu did as told and pondered on the simple puzzle of Exsirec's true name. After putting the pieces together, Blu almost fell down in utter shock. The creature standing before him felt like seeing a ghost from the past, too terrifying to either accept or deny.

"N-no way. You're not him…" Blu stammered. "Crexis?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no? How does that make sense? You died 2 years ago in that machine!" Blu argued.

"Correction, Crexis the purple macaw died. Crexis the bat lives on."

"But…you both can't have the same name. What's going on here?"

"I get it. All of this sounds absurd. But please bear with me."

"I can barely take you seriously." Blu chuckled lightly, unable to understand Crexis's story. For what Blu could be told, the whole Proxy project may be make belief.

"Blu please listen to me. I'm limited on time and you're the only one who's the least stubborn to comprehend my tale."

"Stubborn?" Blu gasped to the unintentional insult.

"At least you listened to me unlike everyone else I told my background. Most folks around these parts would disregard my existence. Even after the peace from the Majini Wars, there's still some tension between my tribe and the surrounding ones."

"Okay I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm all ears." Blu assuring Crexis his faith in him.

"Like Majin, I do possess special talents, not in transformation but hearing the minds of my fellow U3 victims."

"Continue."

"Blu, in three weeks from now, Majin will return and attack your home again. But this time, he will win."

"Whoa." Blu muttered in shock. The return of Majin wasn't unsettling enough, but the fact he wins was truly dark news to take in lightly.

"Majin and a handful of U3 specimens loyal to him plotted out a plan to destroy your forest to cleanse it from the spores residing in the jungle in honor of the U3 project. Although he holds no malice towards you and your kind, he won't stop at nothing until the Amazon Jungle is wiped out in fire and brimstone."

"Wait, why isn't anyone believing you?"

"Honestly Blu, you think any of the tribe members would take this story seriously? Even you hold some doubt."

"I mean it's hard to take in, but I do know for fact Majin is still out there."

"Which is why I ask you to convince everyone since I couldn't. Good luck."

"Good luck? That's it?"

"More help will unravel. Now wake up from your slumber. Jewel will be upset."

"Jewel? What's going on here?"

* * *

Blu shot up from his dozing as he quickly scanned around for Crexis. To his disbelief, Blu fell asleep during his nightwatch duties. The storm outside continued its constant downpour while the room remained silent, minus the soft breathing from his slumbering family and rain outside.

"Dreams, why is it when I have these kind of dreams, something bad comes out of it?" Blu mumbled to himself.

"Hey Blu, you okay?" a female voice asked from Blu's side.

The male macaw turned to see the concerned look on Jewel beside him. It wouldn't be no surprise from her to look at him that way as his chest heaved in and out from his panicked breathing.

"Sorry Jewel. I dozed off and had another nasty nightmare." Blu said to Jewel as he looked over towards the room he and Crexis were supposedly talking in.

"You like to share it with me dear?" Jewel asked to offer counseling to Blu.

"Nah its fine, really. You can go back to sleep."

"It's my turn to do night watch, you should go to sleep."

"No it's fine. I can manage." Blu lied, convincing Jewel to shrug away and returned back to bed.

Once Jewel went back to sleep, Blu quickly flew over back to the office to search for Crexis. As expected, the room he entered was clear from anything, not even the table with the U3 beaker is present like before.

"What was that dream all about?" Blu thought.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up around next Tuesday hopefully. In other news, I'll still be updating the LS series for those who read the LS series with more interest than this story. Next short story for the LS series will be up in the near future.**

 **Also like before, any avid gamers out there who wished to join my gaming sessions, I'll make events about it posting either on the next chapter or next story on the LS series.. My Steam name atm is Poshil Soul Soap. Any more questions, contact me via PM or Steam for those who added me already. Until then, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	4. Chapter 3: Yearly Reunion

**Chapter 3: Yearly Reunion**

* * *

A new morning shines for the Gunderson family, indicating it was time to pack it up and continue their journey back to Rio. Throughout the flight, last night's dream troubled Blu to the extent of leaving the macaw completely lost in thought, and unintentionally ignoring his family during the trip. Blu would occasionally jump into Jewel and his children's conversations from time to time in hopes of easing their concerns, but with him zoning in and out, it was difficult to not show his worry.

Jewel attempted to get Blu to confess on what's on his mind, fully aware of Blu's troubled look across his face, but with every attempt to force the truth, Blu lies on being tired from lack of sleep.

It would be true since last night's showing of Blu's dozing in and out during his time at night watch, yet it doesn't answer Jewel on why Blu kept muttering to himself "Was it a dream or something more?"

With no hope of breaking Blu to fess up anytime soon, Jewel casts aside any hope of learning anything from her troubled mate until they arrive back at Rio.

Elsewhere in the city of Rio de Janeiro, word quickly spread of the Gunderson family's return, started with the local's timid bird Tiny to the outspoken and energetic Raphael. In a short span of time, Raphael quickly gathered his close friends Nico, Pedro, and Luis to plan out a welcome back party for the macaw family.

Once the word spread of Blu and his family's return among birds, news of the macaw's return was also shared to Blu's former owner Linda Gunderson, with the help of Luis's best performance of pantomiming a scene of Blu and his family returning.

Unfortunately for her, the joy can't be shared with her lover Tulio and adopted son Fernando, the two recently setting off to a father and son camping trip.

Linda quickly sets off to the city's local market for shop groceries to prepare a welcome back dinner for Blu and Jewel, excited to hear what tales Blu would like to share to her since his last visit. How she was going to understand anything from a bird's tongue despite the "connection" she and Blu share? Luckily for her, a simple solution resides within Tulio's Aviary.

* * *

The rest of the flight back home was anything but eventful as both Jewel and her kids ran out of things to discuss about. The only thing that was the main topic is Blu's isolated behavior. Jewel presumed Blu's giving the so called "silent" treatment according to what she learned from the humans back in Rio. Unsure what she did or what Blu saw last night, she simply presumed it was a stage in life.

What seemed to sound like music to her, Blu finally snaps out of his troubled mind as he returns to his cheerful attitude once the horizon of Rio was in view.

"Ah home, other home sweet home." Blu commented.

"Just for the weekend dear." Jewel stated.

"Yeah I know. But I wonder how Linda's holding up after our last time?"

With that said, the first stop for the family was Tulio and Linda's house. Located near the Blu Bird Sanctuary lies a small yellow house, quite familiar to the macaw family. It was once Blu's heaven on earth before he and Jewel learned of the existence of more Blue Spix Macaws. Blu's beak started to water as he can't wait to start cooking up pancakes for the first time in a long time.

"Blu, I keep on asking, but are you ready to share what was troubling you?" Jewel asked for the hundredth time to Blu.

Blu pondered for awhile as he can't dodge the subject forever. In truth, it pained him to see the worry looks on Jewel and his three kids from his quiet behavior as of late.

"Okay dear, I'll tell the truth. But can we until tonight?" Blu suggested.

"Fine by me." Jewel agreed.

"Oh come on!" Tiago growled angrily as he along with his two sisters will be left out of the secret.

After settling down the deal, Blu led his family down to the small house, excited to meet with their beloved human family. Upon arrival, the macaws made their way to a window they usually use to fly into the house. The first face they meet was the female caretaker of Blu from Minnesota, Linda Gunderson.

"Oh my word! You're back!" Linda beamed in joy, setting aside her groceries to embrace her macaw Blu. "Oh my, haven't you grown Mr. Muscles."

It was quite obvious to see the blush behind Blu's face as he giggle like a young school girl. That sight aside, Blu greets Linda with a friendly caw, Jewel and the kids doing the same.

"And of course I missed you all as well! You all look like young adults now!" Linda commenting to Blu's children. Their response was a simple nod of approval before flying over to nest on Linda's shoulders. "Oh and the lovely Jewel, shining more beauty than ever."

Jewel smiled in response and bowed as a sign of thanks to the compliment.

Introductions over with, Linda explained how she expected their arrival and went ahead to do some shopping for dinner. She also stated that Tulio and Fernando set off to a camping trip, slightly disappointing the macaw family since they might miss out seeing the other two humans.

"I guess it would be silly to ask how things are considering…you know." Linda chuckled.

The macaws chuckled lightly, understanding the language barrier between human and bird.

"But you know, I bet your other friends are anxious to see you. You can go visit them as I prepare dinner. Can you all be back around 7?" Linda suggested.

Blu nodded and turned his attention to his family, plan in mind on visiting their old friends.

"So guys, what do you say?" Blu asked his family.

The four macaws agreed, excited to meet Raphael and the others once more.

"Oh before you take off Blu, could you do me a favor?" Linda asked. Blu turns around in response, curious to Linda's request/

"Could you stop by Tulio's aviary and set the thermostat to 68? Our recent patient prefers a cooler environment."

Blu nodded as he remembered the aviary he first met Jewel. Memories flooded as he recalled how that simple building was the start to his first adventure.

Agreeing to the request, Blu, accompanied by his family, set off to Tulio's office to fulfill the task before setting off to meet with their avian friends.

"You know, we've lived here for the first part of our lives, and I never knew what a thermostat was." Carla mentioned.

"Yeah, what does it do father?" Bia asked.

"A thermostat is what humans used to control the temperature in a room or building. Quite handy when it gets too hot or too cold." Blu answered.

"That's a great convenience for humans." Jewel commented.

"Sure is. Too bad mother nature can't be controlled, otherwise we can have spring forever." Tiago added, imagining what life would be without dull weather.

After a lesson on a thermostat later, the macaws make their way into Tulio's office. The medium sized room was littered with files, pens, metal drawers, and all sorts of equipment from left to right. It baffles the macaws how Tulio manages his office. Despite the mess, his expertise in his work suppresses many.

"Ah here it is." Blu noted, spotting and adjusting the thermostat to the desired temperature. "I guess that settles that. Let's head over to Nico and Pedro's place."

"Hey Dad, what's that over there?" Tiago pointed out towards a small operating table past Tulio's office windows. The observation by Tiago confirmed to Blu that it was the recent patient Linda mentioned. Based on the yellow tag and table used, the avian patient sent in must be shape according to the macaws.

After closer inspection, Blu's beak dropped in shock as he recognized the creature lying on the operating table.

"W-what's wrong Blu!?" Jewel gasped, surprised by Blu's sudden change in behavior.

"That's Kroh! What's he doing here!?" Blu stated.

* * *

 **A/N: And I stop there. Thanks again for taking the time to read this story. I must apologize again for taking too long to update my stories. Anyway, onto my LS series update. So I got two plot ideas down and I would like to ask an opinion on what I should write.**

 **I felt like my character Ray served more of the group's scapegoat and punching bag rather than a supporting character. So I got two plot ideas on how Blu and Ray can flourish as best buds.**

 **The first plot idea goes like this: The Blue Spix Macaws are short a player for a soccer match against the Red Spix Macaws. Even though both tribes are in good terms, the fierce competition and bragging rights are still prized for these sports. With very few macaws capable of matching Felipe's team, Eduardo may be forced to forfeit the match. But Blu has a solution for a suitable substitute, guess who?**

 **Or go for plot number two. Ray invites Blu to tag along on a trip to a mysterious area not mapped in any part of the world. To Blu's surprise, Ray reveals that this "mysterious" area is in fact an opened rift to a parallel universe, a universe where both animals and humans coexist, but to the extent of living as equals. (Ex. Dogs walking on two feet) Fore warning, when I discussed this plot one of my friends, he suggested to tweak a certain "characteristic" to Ray. I thought it would be hilarious but kinda demeaning towards Ray. If this plot is chosen, you may possibly never see Ray the same way.**

 **You folks decide what project goes next to the LS series. With that said, I'm sleepy. Peace out and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	5. Chapter 4: Instant Escalation

**Chapter 4: Instant Escalation**

 **A/N: Sorry for taking forever to post an update. I'll explain more in detail on the second author notes. With that, enjoy the chapter!- Poshil**

* * *

Many questions formed in Blu on why Kroh's battered body laid in Tulio's Aviary. But one thing can be agreed upon, when there's Kroh, there's trouble nearby. Of course trouble from some other outside source. Despite a rocky first meeting 3 years ago, Kroh and Blu made amends and left the brutal family history in the past (see De Grande Conflict for more info).

Jewel scanned Kroh's wounds with unease as whatever got to the burly bird did a number on him. Several bandages are wrapped around Kroh's left eye and torso. His right side especially looked the worse from the seeping stains of a crimson liquid.

"What happened to him?" Bia asked Blu in hopes of her father to shed some light to the confusion from Kroh's return.

Blu shook his head, uncertain what caused such injuries, and he rather not know what got to Kroh. Thankfully whatever harmed Kroh, he wouldn't feel more of its effects judging by the medication he received not too long ago according to his charts beside the crow's body.

"Ray…" Kroh mumbled from his sleep, getting all of the macaw's attention.

Although faint and hoarse, it was clear enough to hear Kroh muttered his younger brother's name in his slumber.

"Flee…" Kroh continued on in his sleep rambling.

Whatever Kroh was dreaming or delirious from the pain sedatives he received earlier, it may be best for Blu and his family to leave him to rest.

Blu ushered Jewel and his kids towards a nearby open window as they prepared to set off to revisit their old friends. On their way towards the window, a bird suddenly perched behind the group. The sound of talons meeting metal caught the family's attention, forcing their gaze to meet the unwelcomed visitor.

"Sorry for the scare macaws." The bird apologized. The macaws gaped in shock as the bird was indeed another crow. This one seemed like a similar build to Kroh, but hard to tell due to the excessive bandaging around its abdomen and head. It surprised the group to see that the bandaging around the crow's head looked like it was suffocating the bird, but a hint of light showed the bird's beak exposed to breathe normally.

"Interesting attire." Blu commented the guest, noticing an odd, torn cloth of violent shrouding the bird's slightly exposed bandaging, as if it wanted to hide it's wounds.

"Forgive me, but I rather wear this shroud to hide the many wounds I bear. Just to avoid scaring your children Blu Gunderson." The crow replied.

"And he knows my name, great. Care to share yours?" Blu demanded.

"Of course. You can call me Morales, Morales Kroh." The crow replied.

"Morales? Kroh?"

Confusion among Blu and his family is not a surprise. The new visitor swoops in out of nowhere and claims to be another Kroh. "Unless…" Blu thought, wondering if the injured Kroh had a first name.

"Ah it seems my nephew here doesn't like sharing his really name. We in the Kroh family humor ourselves when Alvin is embarrassed to be called by his first name."

"Wait what? Nephew? Care to explain yourself sir?" Jewel asked.

"Sure." Morales agreed, readying himself to share his tale. "As you know, Alvin here got in a scuffle with some rogues not too long ago. Word passed on to my ears and I made my way here to see if my nephew was still alive. Thankfully he is in good hands to your friend Linda."

"You two must be close."

"Eh, not quite. Alvin and I don't really see eye to eye often. But he's still family."

Morales continued on sharing the family history, which didn't seem to interest the macaws whatsoever as the crow rambled on like a grandfather telling stories of the old days. Eventually Morales finished his tale, noticing the uninterested looks from the younger macaws before him. It was evident he went on another streak of a boring story and apologized for his excessive talking.

"Well go ahead and make yourself at home. A friend of Alvin is a friend of ours." Blu greeted the new guest.

"Pleasure. I guess it's best for you and your family to head on out." Morales pointed out.

Blu nodded and bid goodbye to the new guest. With that, the macaws flew off to Nico and Pedro's club, hoping to meet the samba duo along with their other friends.

The flight over to the club left Blu contemplating questions left and right in his head. The strange crow claiming to be Kroh, no, Alvin's uncle seemed too farfetched. Ray or Alvin never mentioned their uncle. The only family Blu knew so far from the two birds were their deceased parents and human caretaker Amanda.

"You alright Blu?" Jewel asked, noticing Blu in deep thought.

"Yeah. Just wondering about Morales." Blu replied. "For an uncle, he sounded and looked quite young."

"Believe me, I don't know if his story is true or not. But he definitely seems a tad odd. I just hope Morales is on our side."

Blu agreed as this Morales figure seems sketchy. But who knows, maybe he's being paranoid again about new birds entering the picture.

After much thought, Blu decided to drop his accusations on Morales and allowed the new crow a chance. But another thought bothered him during the earlier discussion with Morales. The crow claimed word passed on to him about Alvin's recent injury, who or how did that info get to him?

With little evidence or information to work on, Blu dismissed the thought and focused on more pressing manners, like getting to the lively and fun samba club, run by good buddies Nico and Pedro.

* * *

"It's official, we're done for!" Nico cried out in anguish.

The club was anything but lively. For the longest time, the duo of Nico and Pedro had no visitors dancing or enjoying a stay at their downtown samba club in the heart of Rio for the past 3 days. Raphael and the drooling bulldog Luiz tried their best efforts to comfort the two birds. But to no avail, Nico sobbed uncontrollably into the heavens.

"At this rate, we can't keep up with rent." Pedro added to the list of misery.

"You fellas pay rent?" Luiz asked, confused how or why birds need to pay rent.

"Well we may be birds, but we're still on someone's property." Pedro answered, trying to comfort his sobbing friend Nico.

"Who in the world charges birds to set up a samba club?" Raphael asking Pedro, given he's the only one capable of answering questions.

"Remember Raphly awhile back when Nico and I built this place? We needed some muscle to help out with the project. So we asked Tomas and his boys for help."

"Oh boy." Raphael signed in disbelief. "How many nuts do you owe him still?"

"20 Cashews. We tried to settle him with some almonds but noooo, it had to be cashews. I mean, where in Rio can be find a vender to snatch some cashews?" Pedro ranted on in anger.

"Tomas? Isn't he that pelican near the beach who likes snatching people's food?" Luiz recalled.

"The very same. And he goes bonkers when he doesn't get his pay." Raphael replied.

"Don't you mean nuts?"

"Not helping Luiz." Raphael groaned. "Come on, let's go get some for our pals here before Tomas shows up."

"Get what before who shows up?" A voice bellowed from the entrance of the club. The 3 birds and one bulldog turned towards the owner of the voice, Nico and Pedro's worst fears coming true. Standing at the entrance were 3 burly pelicans bearing several trinkets of jewelry around their necks. The one in the middle seemed more frightening than the other two, presuming the middle pelican of being the leader of the group.

"Tomas!" the duo cried out in a panic.

"Oy that be me mate." The pelican known as Tomas replied. "What be the terrified eyes my good friend?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all friend!" Pedro replied nervously. "Listen, we're kinda closed and we really need-"

"That be cute and all laddies, but time be of the essence. Lookie ere Peedrool, 6 long years since you made the deal to me and my mates here. So you know the drill, cough up me sack of nuts as promised and we be off as always. Of course we could go for the alternative…"

"No no no! We've shared enough alternatives for awhile." Nico begged. "We'll grab your payment!"

"You better hand over my nuts shrimpy. Cuz no nuts, no comfortable outcome for you and Peedrool."

"Heh…he used nuts in context." Luiz giggled.

"Oy wait ya say ya mucus mutt!?" Tomas growled from the bulldog's remark.

" You called me what!?" the bulldog cried out in shock. "Say that again you oversized bowl chin!"

"Bowl chin!? You some nerve to be dissing me or my mates here!" Tomas retorted back. "We take offense to that."

"Well I take offense of you taking offense ladle mouth." Luiz barked back

"That is it!" Tomas exploded. "Boys, put that mutt in his place!" The pelican ordered his two cohorts.

In matter of seconds, Tomas's cronies grabbed Luiz by his rear legs, dangling him in the air. Luiz helplessly flailed in the air to escape as the two pelicans sneered in delight to the bulldog's predicament. Raphael begged Tomas to release his friend, offering anything else to compensate the payment. No amount of reason would sway the angry pelican as Tomas shoved Raphael aside to start his "alternative" option when he's not paid.

"Ah come on Tomas! Let's be reasonable here!" Nico pleaded. He and Pedro tried calming the fuming Tomas. But like Raphael, both birds were pushed back by the larger bird.

"You know darn well mate I need my cashews. Now Saliva Sam here will be taking my foot straight into the-"

Tomas cut off when something caught the attention of all the birds inside the club. It could've been a visitor coming at the wrong time. But to Raphael, Nico, and Pedro's delight, their visitor might've arrived at the perfect time.

"Oy, who's this sack of feathers here?" Tomas demanded from the three birds. The two pelicans holding Luiz stared at the visitor making his way towards them with a sly grin creeping across his beak. With each step the bird made, shivers of terror crawled up the pelicans' spines as they recognized the familiar crow.

"That crow a friend of yours?" Luiz asked Raphael, unfamiliar of the crow approaching the group.

"Oh yes." Raphael answered. "Nico, Pedro, can you play some bar fighting music?"

"Way ahead of you." Nico and Pedro replied.

"Whoa whoa what!? Bar fight!?" Luiz cried in disbelief.

"Oh believe me my canine companion, things are about to get very violent in seconds." The crow snickered, slowly making his way to the Pelicans. "You know Tomas, you really should've skipped town during our last encounter."

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. I apologize for taking forever to update. The next one won't be up for awhile as I'm juggling between this story and the LS series.**

 **From the few who gave feedback on what next project I'll be working on, the next story on the LS series will be quite an interesting one. The plot will focus Ray more, but I can spoil you that it will be a crossover with one game my friend suggested on, and I totally am hyped to work on a FF XIII crossover. If you don't know what that means, I said Final Fantasy 13.**

 **So yeah, that's all for now. Any questions, PM me or leave a review. If you wish to join my Team Fortress 2 sessions, my current steam name is Yootis_Poshil. Take care and hope to hear for you soon!- Poshil**


	6. Chapter 5: Slick Moves

**Chapter 5: Slick Moves**

 **A/N: Stick around a bit for a detailed note at the end of this chapter.- Poshil**

* * *

Tomas was nothing but furious from what has transpired since stepping foot into Nico and Pedro's club. Not only he's going to miss his payment, but a brutal beating awaits him in the form of a particular crow.

"Boss! We got to bail!" One of Tomas's pelicans insisted.

"Not this time." Tomas replied.

"But-"

"I've had it with these filthy crows pummeling me left and right. Get her!"

Tomas and his cohorts rushed after the lone crow. Unfortunately for them, the agile bird expected the attack and jumped up to avoid a collision course from the 3 pelicans. All 3 birds scrambled after the female crow with all their might. With every failed attempt to detain the swift crow, she would continue taunting the clumsy pelicans, which only fueled them to try even harder.

The pelicans surrounded the crow with their bulk, a sense of hope filled Tomas as he could finally triumph over the female crow. With the snap of a command, Tomas and his two pelican cohorts soared at the trapped crow. Instead of dodging, the crow used the pelicans' momentum and turned it against each other.

All 3 pelicans collided into each other with a thunderous crash, leaving a heap of unconscious pelicans across the club.

"Hey sweet thing, could you escort these boys out the door without chewing on them?" the female crow asked Luiz.

"N-n-not a problem Miss." Luiz agreed and happily did the request.

"Wow Lizzie! Great job with the butt whooping!" Nico congratulated the female crow.

"Aw thanks fellas." Lizzie the crow blushed. "I can't have hooligans like those guys closing this amazing club."

Once Luiz disposed Tomas and his pelican buddies to a nearby fruit truck, Nico and Pedro invited the female crow Lizzie and their toucan friend Raphael to their juice bar to catch up on current events.

"I gotta say Lizzie, you're really are something." Raphael commented as he snap a piece of fruit into his beak. "You surprise us every day."

"Ah it's nothing. My love would've done it much cleaner." Lizzie replied.

"Cept good ole Ray can't be as graceful as our friend Lizzie here." Nico commented.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me boys!"

"But we mean it Liz! It's the honest truth. We've never met someone who has power, grace, and beauty all in one package!" Pedro added.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, she's taken. Sorry fellas." A male voice interrupts the birds' conversation.

All heads spun around to the new visitor near the entrance to the club. Liz jumped into the stranger's wings in delight, only to be dropped quickly when the stranger collapsed in pain. Raphael quickly recognized the visitor of being Ray. He smiled in joy as the two crows bickered joyfully to each other.

"Darnit Liz! You know I can't use my left wing!" Ray cried out.

"Sorry honey! I got too excited." Lizzie giggled.

"Ah, young love." Raphael smiled.

"Got to hand it to ya Raphly boy." Luiz interrupted. "Bringing these two together definitely is a smart move."

"You know Luiz, I believe so too. Ray needed a close companion in life, I couldn't stand watching Ray moping around after what happened 6 months ago."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Luiz asked Raphael.

"Hm, where to begin on this…ah yes. Ray's older brother Kroh…"

* * *

 _6 months ago…_

Alvin Kroh carried his younger brother between his talons as he soared over Rio in hopes of cheering his brother up. Little success came across Kroh as he notices the glum expression on Ray's face. He can't blame his brother's depressive state.

After almost a year and a half's worth of physical/mental therapy and treatment from surviving Majin's brutal assault and dealing the lost of his adopted son Crexis, the only thing that kept Ray from doing something drastic was his older brother Kroh. Whether it was the lost of a loved one or his inability to fly again, Kroh was certain Ray's hit rock bottom.

Tired from the extensive flying, Kroh returned to Tulio's Aviary to rest up and allow Ray to sleep from the long day. Ray slowly stepped onto his perch and stared mindlessly out into the city of Rio before going to a deep sleep.

"Sweet mercy, I'm terrible at cheering up my brother." Kroh thought angrily as he sagged down against a stationed bird cage. "We got a new mission and my little bro is down in the dumps. Can't say I blame him. Majin went too far on our deal, and I take full responsibility for my actions."

Kroh approached his sleeping brother as he glances at Ray's crippled wing.

"Sorry brother for all the stupid things I did back when we worked with De Grande. Family means a lot to me, and Amanda is no exception. But you must understand that even though Majin is a complete psycho, he speaks the truth: the Amazon jungle is too dangerous now. We can't get too attached to that place, it will only make it harder to complete this job. I'll assure you brother that Blu and all the macaws there are going to be cured and safe before Majin kicks in his new doomsday project."

During Kroh's musings, the sound of wings flapping and stopping caught his attention. He turns around to face the toucan Raphael perched on the window frame of Tulio's office.

"Alvin Kroh! Nice to see you again!" Raphael beamed.

"Pleasure Raph." Kroh nodded as he greeted the guest. "I swear, I don't know how my brother learned my first name but I hate it that everyone calls me that."

"Alvin seems nicer than Kroh my friend. You need to lighten up." Raphael chuckled.

"Yeah yeah."

"You seemed down." Raphael noticing the grim tone in Alvin's voice. "Something on your mind?"

"Plenty."

"I'm a patience bird, hit me."

"I hope you mean figuratively."

"Ah believe me, last time you hit me I couldn't fly for weeks."

Alvin chuckled to Raphael's jab as he remembered his first encounter with the toucan years ago. The crow caught Raphael up to speed since Ray's encounter with Majin. Raphael showed a great deal of concern as he glanced back and forth between Alvin and Ray. An idea hit Raphael on a solution as he allowed Alvin to continue his predicament.

"That's troubling indeed, but why keep Ray away from Blu and the others?"

"It's complicated, but more importantly, I'm trying my best to keep Ray here safe."

"I guess can agree with that. You're more of a father to Ray than a brother."

"Huh…guess so."

"Well are you up for ideas?"

"I'm all ears."

"Ray needs a close companion, both for support and guidance."

"Come again?" Alvin asked.

"Ray's need a girlfriend man. Being single can make handling some problems in life much harder."

"That's arguable, but I'll bite. Why a girlfriend?"

"Ah Alvin Alvin Alvin." Raphael chuckled as he wrapped a wing around the burly crow. "Ray's still young and seeking out the best things in life, and one of those things is a relationship."

"I'm single and I'm pretty content on staying like that." Alvin assured Raphael.

"Man this isn't bout you, it's about Ray."

Alvin slowly nodded and agreed. He turned to glance one more time at his brother before turning his attention back to Raphael. He prays this doesn't cause regrets to whatever happens to him or Ray.

"Okay Raph, how are we going to hook Ray up with a date?"

"Alright, first we need the lady." Raphael started as he went on with a rather elaborate plan to get Ray his first date. "There's a regular at Nico and Pedro's place that might take a liking into Ray. From here you and I guide Ray to the dance floor…"

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps this chapter up. Sorry for delaying the update for Legacy. When jumping between this and the LS series, it can be overwhelming. Anywho, time to get down to some serious talk.**

 **As you can see, the silly posts are poisoning the archive once again in the Rio Community. So much for "ignoring" these so called haters. And that brings me to something that's been on my mind for quite some time.**

 **Writing's been difficult for the last two months because of several reasons. As you've heard before, I had some difficulty finding myself (a goal in a sense). Luckily I got my act together, but of course that's one of some other reasons.**

 **Another includes my care for this community. A year ago I wanted to revive this community with my writing, but now it's kinda hard when I'm buried behind many new rising authors and this cryfest amongst the fanfictioners.**

 **For some reason, something with folks making opinions about something, people can't take stand for it these days without going over the board. I certainly had my share with some butthurts who can't stand my style of writing because it's not revolving around Blu and Jewel's love flourishing, or one of their kids getting hooked up with some OC child.**

 **There's plenty of that kind of writing in the community, don't bash on me for not writing your cup of tea. I enjoy drama and action, sorry. Take some time to commit a bit of effort to search the archive.**

 **There you have it. I can rant on, but that's going to only do little at this rate since I'm overextending :P Anyway hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter. Take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


	7. Chapter 6: Thirteen Days

**Chapter 6: Thirteen Days**

* * *

From the lack of leadership to the destruction left from Majin's wake, it sent shivers to Eduardo on how his former friend turned into the monster he is today. Perched on a nearby tree overlooking the Amazon jungle, the leader of the Blue Spix macaws gazed on what remained of a section to the macaw territory, contemplating the recent events that transpired two years ago.

Eduardo recalled how it happened, the odd device Majin brought in. No matter how many times he prayed for, Eduardo continued to thank the deceased Crexis for his sacrifice on minimizing the damage and saving both his tribe and family.

Not a moment too soon, his older sister Mimi interrupts his thoughts. The serious gaze from Mimi confirmed Eduardo's suspicions.

"Guess its meeting time." Eduardo replied.

Eduardo and Mimi returned deeper into the Amazon jungle with no delay. In the heart of the jungle, all tribes of the avian populace gathered around a makeshift podium. Standing near the podium were all the tribe leaders, some looking anxious on the occasion for a massive meeting.

"Glad you can make it old timer." Felipe greeted Eduardo.

"Regrettably. These kind of activities really speed up my aging." Eduardo reply.

"Likewise. But let's hush a bit. Disciple Gharmin is about to start."

The crowd fell silent as an elderly macaw hailing from the blue-and-gold macaw tribe stepped onto the podium. This Gharmin figure raised questions for some of the macaws as they've never heard or seen his face. As he started his speech, all attention was on him.

"My fellow tribesmen." Gharmin started. "Today marks the day of the passing to our beloved Solaris, two years ago. Since then, I've served as the halbringer to our council in the mistress's stead. While your tribe leaders protected their kind as usual, the council and I sought decisions to keep safe the entire jungle of all of our species. For the past two years, we've lived in peace under my guidance. But as I fear, my service may soon end due to my age. Even in peace, there's the matter of our greatest enemy. A haunting memory looms in us with the dreaded presence of the renegade macaw Jorge, to whom we know as Majin."

Several mutters of disbelief were shared amongst the macaws as the name ringed a sinister tone. With what everything Majin did in us power, he stands practically like an army of one.

"I can't lie to say we're out on the clear. Many of Exsirec's scouts who still track him found several of his molten skin lying in the perimeter of our home. We could only presume that Majin is spying on us."

Everyone at the meeting fell into a sudden panic with the knowledge of Majin being about their home. Fearing what he said, Gharmin silenced the crowd as his stern voice was able to reassure the crowd.

"Majin may have broken us before, but we're stronger now. To that, I had the Majini Tribe's Exsirec along with some volunteers to serve as a search group on Majin's whereabouts. We will find and we will bring him to justice."

The crowd cheered as Gharmin finished his speech. As the Blue-and-Gold macaw stepped down from the podium, Exsirec, leader of the Majini Tribe took charge and started asking for any macaws who were willing to join his search party.

Unfortunately not many volunteered, but just enough for Exsirec's standards to make a decent search party. Besides several macaws from the surrounding tribes, Roberto volunteered himself in hopes of contributing on the search.

* * *

With the meeting over and the crowd dispersed to resume their regular lives, Exsirec went on as he assigned teams to search for Majin or his followers. Once Exsirec finished assigning teams, Roberto went on helping him to organize routes for their search teams to check on, where Majin could possibly be hiding.

Based from Majin's pattern in movement, Roberto seemed to win over Exsirec's confidence from his logic on where to start the search.

Exsirec dismisses his search teams and Roberto out to the locations as said. The bat leans back from exhaustion as he gazes out from the meeting ground's podium. He fiddled around his body as he pulled out a single, purple feather.

He clutched onto it as he closed his eyes, remembering what Crexis faced during his final hours.

 _If the U3 project wasn't so complicated Carla, you wouldn't had to endure all the pain of lost from my former shell. Crexis did love you dear, I apologize for taking him away. And Solaris…forgive me. I was careless…and now…_

A set of fluttering wings interrupted Exsirec's thoughts as he snapped back to reality. The bat turned around to face Eduardo and the halbringer Gharmin.

"Good day you two." Exsirec greeted the two macaws while stowing away the purple feather carefully under his wings. "Can I help you?"

"I merely am just a guide. Eduardo here is the one with questions." Gharmin stated, scooting aside for Eduardo to reveal himself more. "But I would like to speak of a small matter with you Exsirec when you're done."

"Of course sir."

Gharmin nodded and walks off to await his turn at the bat.

"Now then, something you need Senor Eduardo?"

"Not what I need, but you." Eduardo stated sternly.

"Come again sir?" Exsirec asked in confusion.

"For the past two years, I've seen you lead the remaining Majini Bats in search for Majin. Granted you found his shedding skin lying about our homes, but no attacks since then. And now you've publicized your search to everyone today. I know you pressured Gharmin into announcing Majin's so called return. Why now? Majin isn't a threat to us anymore and you just made our people jumpy now with paranoia of another incident."

"I can understand that Eduardo." Exsirec signed as he slumped in disbelief. "It just…Majin is someone who wouldn't just give up. If it's taking him two years to concoct some new plot on fulfilling the U3 initiative, something big is coming, and by big, I mean REALLY bad."

"Hm…" Eduardo pondered, remembering this so called initiative stated from the flash drive Bia read 2 years ago. "What I don't recall from that device Bia read was why Majin needed to do this so called U3 initiative. What's his reason for wiping the jungle out?"

Exsirec hesitated as Eduardo just questioned classified information regarding deeper truth behind the U3 experiments. Blu would understand this better, as he knew Eduardo may take it the wrong way.

"It's hard for me to explain that information sir as I haven't got the foggiest idea on why Majin is hellbent on taking your kind out." Exsirec lied.

"Fair enough. Well, that is all. You may speak with Gharmin."

Exsirec nodded and went off to speak with the halbringer. During his search, something caught his attention near some bushes. Something's moving in them.

"Ah Exsirec there you are! I was hoping I can get to speak with you about your search." Gharmin said as he flew in towards Exsirec.

Exsirec felt uneasy when Gharmin flew too close in the range of the moving bushes. In the bushes, two sets of violent eyes took shape, glowing a menacing aura at Exsirec.

"Gharmin! Stay away from the bushes!" Exsirec shouted.

Little time to react, a large creature struck from the bushes at lightning speak, grabbing hold onto Gharmin. Exsirec could only watch in horror as the creature unveiled itself of being a familiar snake. The bat spurned into action, only to be slammed back by the snake's powerful tail.

Gharmin choked in pain as the snake's fangs sunk into his body. A few seconds later, the snake bit down onto the macaw so hard, several sounds of bones breaking echoed throughout the jungle. The predator released its bite, letting go the lifeless corpse of Gharmin roll down onto the dirt.

"Ah…it feels good to kill without restriction once again." The snake hissed menacingly at his work. "But more importantly, it's good to see you again my friend."

"M-Majin! You-"

"I apologize for my actions. Macaws like him break too easily with my jaws. I enjoy watching my victims suffer before death, and yet it's difficult to control my strength with weaklings like that fool Gharmin. But enough about that, let's talk about my return."

Before Exsirec could escape, Majin slithered up to the bat with ease, constricting the helpless animal with his coiled body.

"You sir are right to terrify these macaws again. My return is near, and boy, a bloodbath far greater than our last encounter is drawing closer." Majin taunted.

Exsirec muffled in anger as Majin continued to coil his body around his. Each time Majin coiled his scaly body, Exsirec felt like he could break in two at any moment.

"Thirteen days from now, I'm coming back with another U3 dispenser. Unlike the last design, this one will simply be a blast if you catch my drift."

"No…you wouldn't…" Exsirec cried.

"Oh I would. Look at this way Exsirec, I'm doing the world a big favor of cleaning up this disease zone."

Exsirec started to feel lightheaded with each second Majin strengthen his grip around the bat's body. He could actually start to feel his body starting to break from the tension.

"I'll stop here. I can tell you're going to snap. I need you alive to remember this juicy info. But I won't stop here with my warning. During this time from now until I bring in my device, I'm going to kill you cretins for sport. Gharmin is just an example of what I'm capable of."

"Exsirec? Gharmin? Everything okay?" Eduardo's voice shouted from deep in the jungle.

"Ah the old coot is here. Maybe I can add him next to Gharmin." Majin snickered.

"Don't…you musn't…" Exsirec pleaded.

"Oh hush now. Go to sleep. I got some…work to take care of."

Exsirec's mind passed its limit from suffocation, sending him away in his subconscious. The last thought that haunted him before passing out is what Majin is going to down with Eduardo.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. And yep, finally back on updating this story. I apologize for the delay as recent events made it difficult to write. Also to the few who actually read this, is the plot coming together easy to follow or too difficult? Let me know so I can implement the feedback for the next chapter. With that, take care and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


End file.
